


simple things

by kaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: иногда за всеми этими простыми вещами не сразу можно разглядеть всё остальное.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. музыка

**Author's Note:**

> это должна была быть ямагучи!вик в ноябре, бат ху кеарс, будет как получится.

на самом деле, ямагучи всё равно, какая там в наушниках играет музыка. первое время было интересно, он даже пытался подслушать ненавязчиво - перестал после пары “не слишком ли много ты себе позволяешь”-взглядов. потом представлял, какое бы музыкальное направление подошло больше под то выражение лица, с каким цукишима ходит в школу, или под то, с каким он дома делает домашку (выражения не сильно отличаются, на самом деле), или под всякие другие вещи, которые он делает (или ямагучи только думает, что делает - когда фантазия расходится дальше разумных пределов). потом представлять надоедает. наушники и плеер для цукишимы что-то вроде барьера между ним и внешним миром, так же, как очки, тщательно выверенное равнодушие и идеальная успеваемость, такое надо уважать. ямагучи уважает, давно привыкнув ко всем цукишиминым закидонам и слушая обычно не его обидные слова, а его молчание.

молчит цукишима не то чтобы много, но очень разнообразно. осуждающе, насмешливо, предупредительно, задумчиво, мило - и это только начало списка, который мог бы составить ямагучи, если бы вдруг возникла такая необходимость. учитывая, что они знакомы с младшей школы и до сих пор вместе, никакие списки никому не нужны.  
\- мы не вместе, - цедит цукишима при случае, и раздражённо дёргает плечом. - отвали.  
\- ага, - кивает ямагучи, - сорян.   
дурацкое словечко вместо надоевшей вежливой формы слова “извини” его очень веселит, а цукишиму бесит, поэтому вслух это “сорян” ямагучи произносит не очень часто. тем более, он знает, что цукишима не злится всерьёз, по крайней мере, не на такую хоть и бесячую, но всё-таки ерунду. вот когда ямагучи засыпает в автобусе, привалившись к его плечу щекой, тогда цукишима злится - всю дорогу сидит, не шелохнувшись, молчит и копит раздражение и выплёскивает его со всем своим ехидством, когда они выходят на конечной в темноту незнакомых ебеней.  
\- так нам же надо было раньше, - растерянно говорит тадаши, ёжась на холодном воздухе.  
\- у тебя в приоритете было пускать слюни, - хмыкает цукишима, - прямо на мою куртку. стирать теперь придётся. отвратительно.  
он запускает онлайн-карту в телефоне, чтобы понять, как далеко и долго им возвращаться. отвратительно, думает ямагучи, что я был так близко к тебе и всё проспал, а то, что ты меня терпел и не разбудил, называется другими словами. и конечно, цукишима злится, это слышно по интонации, по сдержанным паузам между словами, по тому, как он продолжает бубнить еле слышно свой базовый набор, состоящий примерно из “бесишь, достал ужасно, что я вообще здесь делаю, как докатился до такой жизни”. знакомая песня, про себя улыбается ямагучи.  
\- ну и долго ты собираешься там стоять?! - рявкает вдруг цукишима так громко, что с ближайшей ветки очень драматично срывается последний засохший листок.   
\- нет, извини, - подскакивает ямагучи и улыбается на этот раз уже по-настоящему и виновато. - сорян.

в какой-то момент просто так идти рядом и молчать становится тяжело. цукишима отгораживается наушниками, не ускоряясь специально, но почему-то то и дело опережая на полшага. с одной стороны, догоняя его можно согреться. с другой, большую часть своей жизни тадаши и так смотрит на его спину, иногда этого становится слишком. или наоборот недостаточно. или он сам уже не очень понимает, много ему цукишимы в жизни или мало. хотя за всю жизнь думать, конечно, занятие неблагодарное. стиснув зубы, чтобы не стучали - минус десять с ветром тот ещё подарок - ямагучи обгоняет, стараясь не выглядеть совсем уж дерзко, и вырывается вперёд. не очень умно - ветер тут же становится ощутимей в разы, а минус десять ощущаются как абсолютный ноль. всё-таки цукишимина спина - аргумент...  
\- стой, - окликает его цукишима. - да тормози ты, ну.  
ямагучи послушно тормозит, едва слышно клацнув зубами. наверняка сейчас будет монолог на тему, что надо было брать шапку, что пора уже думать головой, что надо переставать верить прогнозам погоды и хотя бы смотреть, что там снаружи, прежде чем выходить из дома, потому что вот он, цукишима кей, он шапку-то взял, он головой-то думает (в отличие от), и всё такое и всё в таком духе. цукишима обходит, вставая так, чтобы ветер снова дул в его спину, и сердито смотрит.

извини, заторможено формируется мысль, надо было меня разбудить и наорать за слюни, зато были бы уже дома. придурок, красноречиво молчит цукишима, потом снимает свою шапку, заменяя её капюшоном куртки, и с силой одевает её на напрочь отмёрзшую голову ямагучи. следом отправляются наушники, прижимая её ещё плотнее.  
\- изви...  
чуть ватная тишина сменяется звуками, которые кажутся смутно знакомыми. ямагучи пару раз моргает, всё ещё не очень доверяя своим ощущениям. от макушки и ушей расползается тепло, а в наушниках играет ост к аниме, которое они смотрели неделю назад - тадаши тогда протащился от опенинга, а цукишима сказал, что более слащавой и попсовой фигни не слышал даже в последнем альбоме АКБ48. и вот.   
\- заткнись и пошли.  
слов не слышно - ямагучи читает по губам, и на автомате послушно идёт рядом. ост сменяется следующим (это аниме они тоже смотрели, ещё на каникулах), потом какой-то классикой в рок-обработке, потом снова что-то из современного (слащавого и попсового, всплывает само собой в голове). цукишима периодически сверяется с телефоном и картой, но плейлист не трогает, словно давая разрешение на такое бесцеремонное вмешательство в своё личное пространство. почему-то это кажется таким важным, таким.... ценным. 

это понимание греет изнутри ещё сильнее и ямагучи, слегка завязнув в своих размышлениях и музыке, даже не запоминает дорогу и вообще на неё не смотрит, останавливается только когда цукишима притормаживает его за шкирку и выразительно выгибает брови.   
\- ты довёл меня до дома, - озвучивает ямагучи очевидный для них обоих факт. - блин, цукки, я не специально...  
\- ага, - хмыкает цукишима. - шапку завтра вернёшь.  
он забирает только наушники, и минуты две ямагучи продолжает смотреть ему в спину. не улыбаться при этом совершенно невозможно.


	2. 2. веснушки

они его бесят. цукишима уверен, что это чувство называется именно так - кому как не человеку, анализирующему всю информацию максимально отстранённо и полно, это не понимать. во-первых, раз ямагучи обычный среднестатистический японец с тёмными волосами, то никаких веснушек ему природой не положено. во-вторых, до последнего класса средней школы цукишима был уверен, что это прыщи, и в глубине души веселился, глядя на то, как ямагучи временами неосознанно пытается стереть то одну, то другую бледную рыжеватую точку. в-третьих, цукишима, в отличие от всяких среднестатистических, имеет натурально светлые волосы и поэтому на его лице эта бестолковая фигня смотрелась бы, конечно, тоже бесяче, но намного естественней. 

цукишима хмурится, на автомате отбивая мяч и огрызаясь в сторону кагеямы, тоже привычно бесячего. в голове уже выстраивается ядовитый и обидный (для кагеямы) комментарий по поводу подач, но суга ржёт и предлагает им сходить на дейто - отличный способ узнать друг друга получше, заодно и поговорите как люди, к тому же вот с куроо и бокуто ты же ходил и ну и что, что вы назвали это “поиграть в приставку”. кто-то спрашивает сугу, не таким ли способом он сам в своё время наладил такое потрясающее взаимопонимание с их капитаном, и внимание с цукишимы временно смещается на более актуальные темы. где-то в углу зала ямагучи, игнорируя всеобщий бардак, отрабатывает свою подачу, чередуя броски с офп - в его случае важны и меткость, и ловкость, и сила. цукишима не особо верит в успех его тренировок и даже не смотрит в ту сторону. в старшей школе ничего особо не поменялось и бесит его, от недалёких одноклассников до дурацких точек на чужом лице, по-прежнему. с одним маленьким, но весомым нюансом. 

вопреки всей логике, здравому смыслу и даже (очевидно) законам природы, веснушки у ямагучи не только на лице. если бы он не был всё тем же среднестатистическим японским задохликом, то и какая бы разница, но. цукишима снова хмурится, уставившись под ноги. эти "но" его тоже бесят, все сразу. но-1, ямагучи не задохлик - его волейбол тоже не проходит бесследно, и если раньше это не было особо заметно, то теперь картинка словно обнулилась и вместо запуганного щуплого пацана перед цукишимой подтянутый и гибкий парень. но-2, они всё ещё в одном классе, что означает равные умственные способности, а это включает в себя и всякие физики-химии-английский, и физру, и способность анализировать и сопоставлять, и когда ямагучи начинает всем этим заниматься - анализировать и сопоставлять - это впечатляет. но-3, цукишима сам видел веснушки на его лопатках (когда, переодеваясь на тренировку, вдруг решил снизойти до более пристального, чем обычно, внимания) и даже пониже ключиц (уже когда переодевался с тренировки и, видимо, был не в себе). 

всё это мешает воспринимать ямагучи так, как цукишима делал всю сознательную жизнь. беситься, правда, не мешает, а об остальном цукишима готов задуматься всерьёз, но точно не в период усиленной учёбы и точно не на тренировках. 

\- земля вызывает цукки, алло, - доносится со стороны сетки.   
\- не зови меня так! - цедит цукишима и готовится вылить немножко яда на рыжую довольную макушку хинаты. вот кому, кстати, веснушки бы отлично подошли.   
\- а ямагучи можно, а мне нельзя?!   
\- никому нельзя, - бесится цукишима.   
\- чё ты злой такой, цукки, - влезает танака и сверкает улыбкой так, что можно ослепнуть. - наверное, это всё из-за нехватки солнца, бывает зимой такая фигня.  
\- это ты фигня, - резко пропадает всё желание с ними всеми вообще общаться. - я домой. всё равно на сегодня уже закончили.  
\- завтра не опаздывай, - напоминает савамура и предупреждающе смотрит на остальных, вроде как чтобы шутейки притушили до лучшего момента, спасибо, вот и молодцы.   
цукишима угукает, переодевается максимально быстро и специально не обращает внимания на спешно собирающегося вслед за ним ямагучи.

потом стоит на улице, чувствуя себя клиническим идиотом, и ждёт целых семь минут, хотя мог бы просто делать всё как обычно и выйти вместе, тоже как обычно.  
\- сорян, цукки, - чуть запыхавшись, говорит ямагучи, - с хинатой заболтался.  
\- да меня не колебёт, - почти не врёт цукишима. - шнурки завяжи.  
ямагучи машинально опускает взгляд вниз - к ботинкам на толстой зимней подошве и такой же конкретной молнии - и пока он соображает, с каких пор цукишима кей так тупо прикалывается, цукишима безнаказанно смотрит на его нос и щёки, быстро пересчитывает еле заметные глазу веснушки и тут же отворачивается.  
\- пошли уже, - снисходительно бросает он через плечо. - до автобуса буквально пара минут, если бы кое-кто не копался, то давно бы уже на остановке были.  
\- да мы ж закончили как обычно! - протестует ямагучи.  
блаблабла, думает цукишима, предпочитая спрятаться от этих оправданий и аргументов в наушники и попсовые песенки, но идёт не слишком быстро, чтобы привычно мониторить краем глаза всё ещё слегка возмущённого и немного усталого в целом ямагучи.


End file.
